


This is the end

by Akira14



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very angsty drabble from Klaus' POV, dealing with one of his siblings death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the end

Inspired by this awesome .gif by OliverQveen: http://oliverqveen.tumblr.com/post/68592161747

*********************************

_“It’s over, Nik! We lost him. He won’t ever come back.”  
“Go tell your daughter she will never see her uncle again, come on.”_

They are full of anger and grief, while they try to coerce any kind or reaction from him.  
However, he is completely numb. Only a solitary tear falls, as he stares blankly at the two women.  
It’s not possible. They are supposed to be immortals.  
They cannot be killed by anything, except that long lost white oak stake, right?  
Yet he’s gone. Forever. And there’s nothing Klaus about that.  
No witch or warlock left alive with enough power to revive him. He tried everything, all to no avail.

It doesn’t make sense. He isn’t supposed to be the oldest of their family, to dry Beckah’s tears when he can barely hold himself together. When all he wants to do is set the whole world on fire, hoping that Elijah can be revived in its ashes.

He is not in a better place. He is where Esther and Mikael are, probably making pay not only for his own sins but for Klaus and Rebekah’s too. And Finn is standing there, gloating, while Kol grins maniacally at the pain of someone else.

It must be a nightmare. A hallucination caused by some mumbo jumbo from the gracious ladies of The French Quarter.  
It has to be.


End file.
